The Man in the Legend
by bruisedpapaya
Summary: After HBP: One Shot. He Who Must Not Be Named wanted one thing. To be remembered, oh he'll be remembered he'll defenitely be remembered.


_The End of a Legend _

A/N: Though it is a Bruisedpapaya, it's not mine (Sam's I mean). This goes to my little brother's collection please review. Pretty please I'll beg, I'll plead, and I'll get down on one knee. Yeah not really, don't worry.

Disclaimer: Own Nothing.

The threat of a man, I reckon isn't, as large as the threat of the legend of the man.

That is how it has been since the time of my downfall at the hands of that insidious _Harry Potter_ I mean I can defeat the young man relatively easy, but that doesn't end the threat that I could lose supporters and maybe allies. I must kill this _Harry Potter_, and make an example of him to the entire wizarding world.

I am right now walking towards the enemy's castle, I have been thinking about this for sometime. I feel that the human emotions that I have so been used to feeling, anxiety have seemed to dissipate along with my good looks. But who am I to complain I mean I still received the immortality that I so richly deserve.

I am walking quickly towards them completely in the open, stupid definitely, unless you are the strongest wizard of all time. I see that a signal has been launched, several wizards, members of the Order of the Phoenix are there, I noticed that one, Remus Lupin is there, I only know him indirectly from Greyback, Greyback says that he is the one that has been trying to rile the other werewolves to the good side, but seriously there is no good side, only power and those too weak to seek it. Like that Dumbledore, very powerful wizard but doesn't get the job immensely stupid if you ask me. Well there is no reason to be thinking about him now, he's dead it doesn't matter.

I always had a slight fear of him but I always slightly respected him I never found him repulsive. There is only one man I find repulsive enough to feel slightly nauseous about seeing Greyback, but still I hate that Lupin as I have never hated someone before.

I was getting lost in my thoughts as I heard a cry of "_Impedimenta_" I disapparated and I resurfaced behind their backs, I shot a killing curse at Lupin, he dodged it, but it happened to hit a girl, I believe who's name is I believe to be Nymphadora Tonks.

I saw Lupin turn around and look at her fall gracefully but she hit the grass with an ungraceful thump. I saw Lupin mouth something like "No." I took advantage of his moment of hesitation to shoot a killing curse at him to. This one caught him and he, like his "girlfriend" I take it, fell gracefully but hit the ground hard with an ungraceful thump.

There was three left, one a powerful wizard, Alastor Moody, one I believe to be named, oh yes now I remember, Arthur Weasly, and who could forget the one man, I should thank, he kept me out of jail, Hagrid.

Hagrid was the only one who didn't have a wand but was charging me like a bull. I shot a stunning curse at Hagrid, and I felt so stupid it was unbelievable; you can't take a Giant with a stunning curse, so I instead sent a "_cruciatus_" curse at him it found his mark, he fell to the ground withering. Then one fast killing curse and his pain ended almost instantly as death became him.

The other two started to send desperation curses at me, Stunning, "_Impedienta_", and many others, I rolled my eyes slightly at this, they're letting there emotions get the better of them. I shot two killing curses, one; hit Alastor Moody fell to the ground, dead.

I then saw that Weasley was firing curses at me, one hit me, I was so pissed off at myself failing to notice the problem, of not paying attention to fighting him. It was an "_Impedimenta_" so all I did was fall backward and before I fell to the ground I disaparated behind him and I shot another killing curse at him, it hit this time and it killed him instantly, nice way to think of it, no more fighting, but alas this was not how it was going to end and I knew it.

I saw that there were two lines of defense left, one was a simple thing of giants, easily destroyed by killing curses, they were not fast and it was easy to kill them.

It seemed that, that oaf Hagrid's brother seemed to have a nice family, well he won't be living enough to enjoy his family or for that matter his life.

The next branch was of all of Potter's little friends, Longbottom, Lovegood, Abbot, Bones and Weasleys were all present.

I shot several killing before succumbing to the fact that there was too many, I disapparated behind them and set a huge fire towards them, killing all of them.

I continued to walk forward as I saw that there stood a door, and I realized why Potter hadn't been joining in the fight, I mean he is a person who absolutely relishes in the fact that he can save people. He was tied up all of his arms and legs tied to the wall.

There were two last people left, make that 3 actually I didn't notice one at first, one by the name of Hermione Granger, I only know this because one of my Death Eaters went to the school and they hated each other, the other two were obviously Weasleys, one a gangly youth who also went to class with a Death Eater of mine, his name was Ron Weasley, the other girl, was I believe given part of my soul by that idiot, Lucius Malfoy. I think her name is Ginny Weasley.

They all were staring at me with utmost contempt, they all raised there wands and screamed with all of their might, "_Avada Kedavra._"

This surprised me, mostly these good people didn't use the killing curses, I disapparated to the right of them, I saw the two big ones start to throw all of the curses they could at me, the littlest I had noticed had released Harry Potter from his prison, and she gave him her wand.

Hermione and Ronald Weasley backed away and I saw that Harry was now stretching his arms as if getting ready for the fight at hand. He spoke "You shouldn't have come here Tom."

Saying these simple words, scared me slightly, he sounded like Dumbledore, I thought "You are no longer hiding, you are now officially alone, no Death Eaters, and no Horcruxes anymore."

He smiled at me and I realized that I was truly scared of him now I had nothing left to protect me, I was about to disapparate when someone said in a squeaky voice, "Why don't you stay Voldemort, it'll be a real nice party."

I was hit with a Disapparation-jinx, I couldn't leave all I could do was stay here and fight, oh very well than, I turned around and I saw that it was my former Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew.

I turned and aimed a killing curse at him out of rage when a phoenix came out of nowhere and swallowed the piece of killing curse. He then burst into flames and became a little baby bird again.

I then thought that maybe they were trying to trick the great one, Lord Voldemort, they will pay. I turned to Harry Potter, and said "What are the horcruxes then, if you destroyed them all?" He smiled and said "One, the Riddle diary, number Two, Morfin's ring, number 3, Hufflepuff's cup, number 4, the locket, 5 the thinking cap of Ravenclaw, and lastly the snake, Nagini. The reason that it may seem that you don't know about all of this that when you came here, on the information on Severus Snape, we killed the snake, so that is the end of it. Now all that remains for us two is to fight to the death, if you win, which you won't then you'll die because of Hermione and Peter Pettigrew, if you lose you die."

My mouth failed me then, and I lifted up my wand and threw a killing curse at him. He dived behind a statue, I kept throwing killing curses at him, his smugness was disgusting me.

"How you feel now, eh, you feel scared, you feel like crying." He then became quiet all of a sudden I thought I might have hit him, I didn't. I heard a shout behind me "_Expelliarmus._" My wand flew out of my hand; he had disapparated behind me and nailed me with a disarming curse. I charged him like a bull with out a wand he shouted "_Impedimenta_." I fell backwards and screeched out of fear.

I heard Harry say "Up, you get you sniveling coward, face me like a man." I stood up, Harry Potter said "Bye-bye, and may your maimed soul rot in hell!" He shot a killing curse at me and it hit me point blank in the chest, I felt death hit me like a hammer. I said before that the legend is worse than the man, I was wrong.

You may be wondering where I am now, right now I am in Hell suffering with the rest of my Death Eaters. That damn Harry Potter killed me, and yet I feel that the thing that I should have been scared of was me being evil during my life. I am in the worst part of hell, continuously getting stabbed and maimed by the devil's minions, I made everybody's life a living hell, I ever came across, now I get to stew in my own creation, and I can't do a thing about it.


End file.
